


Code Stripes

by Talulabelle



Series: The Movement of Colors [3]
Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talulabelle/pseuds/Talulabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony convinces Pepper that it's her patriotic duty to help Steve with his 'problem'.</p>
<p>After some consideration, Pepper agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code Stripes

_**CODE STRIPES. SERIOUS EMERGENCY.** _

Pepper stares down at the text from Tony with a sigh before she types out her response.

_**Not now. Girls night. No penises or superheros, or superhero penises allowed.** _

The phone is set to vibrate before she tosses it aside and offers Darcy an apologetic smile.

“So you were saying?”

“Right. So Jane totally makes me hit him with the van. And when he wakes up he’s all like, ‘HAMMER! HAMMER’, and I never go anywhere without my taser so...”

She likes Darcy, and she’s happy to see that the young woman seems to be settling in well to her new life working for SHIELD. Pepper knows from experience what it can be like when you’re the only normal person amongst a group of very not-normal people, so the offer of drinks after work was made after Darcy’s first week as Coulson’s assistant. They’re in a cozy little bar that’s far enough away from Stark Tower that there’s a pretty low risk of running into any of the others, because she’s serious about the no superheroes bit. They both deserve the chance for some time that’s free of any constant reminders about what they do for a living.

Darcy’s just getting to the part about Thor getting hit by the van, again, when she stops mid-sentence and stairs at a point behind Pepper’s head.

“Dude. Dude. _Tony Stark_ just walked in, and I think he’s headed straight over here.”

Pepper can only sigh before he’s there. When he starts laying the Stark charm on Darcy she actually feels a little sorry for the poor thing.

“Darcy, right?”

Darcy blinks and has that _I can’t believe Tony Stark knows my name_ look on her face that Pepper has seen so many times before. Tony smiles, then sets his hand on Pepper’s shoulder. It’s not a particularly bold touch, but Darcy’s a smart girl so she’s pretty certain that she catches the hidden meaning behind it. That, and the young woman’s eyes go just a little wide like everybody else’s seem to do when they figure out that Tony and Pepper are now _Tony and Pepper_.

“I’m sorry for interrupting your evening, but I need to borrow Miss Potts here. Urgent business matter. You know how that goes.”

“Dude, do I ever. I never knew there could be so much paperwork. My poor Facebook is being seriously neglected right now.”

Smart girl.

The two slide out of the booth and Pepper gives Darcy a quick hug.

“Thanks for the drink, Pep. I’ll get next week.”

“Do you need a ride back?”

“Nah, it’s cool. I can walk. People watching has totally become my new favorite past time since moving to New York.”

Pepper waits until Darcy gives them both a quick wave and exits the bar before she turns on Tony with a _look_. 

“ _Code Stripes_? Really?”

“Yes. I also said emergency, which you seem to have conveniently forgotten. What if it was something entirely unrelated to what you know it is and I was warning you about an attack?”

She shoots him another look, but doesn’t continue on the subject until they’re in the car safely away from prying eyes and ears.

“He’s a virgin, Pep. Did you know that? Captain America, the savior of our collective asses and leader of the Avengers still has his v-card.”

“Tony, Steve comes from a time when the state of a man’s virginity wasn’t such a heavily debated topic and when the culture wasn’t so completely sex obsessed. He’s also just recently woken up after being frozen for nearly seventy years; it’s okay if he’s still a virgin.”

“The man deserves to get laid for what he did.”

“I don’t exactly picture him as the sort to just jump at the opportunity for his first time to be a part of a threesome.”

“See- I’m already one step ahead of you; that’s why you’re going to seduce him.”

“You want me to seduce Steve Rogers?”

“Yes. Think of it as your patriotic duty.”

She groans and holds her head in her hands. Just thinking about seducing Steve makes her feel like she’s violating several parts of the Patriot Act.

“No.”

“Please? If you don’t, well, it’s...it’s downright un-American! That, and he’s already waiting for us in the lounge.”

Her head snaps up at this.

“What? First you want me to seduce him, and now you’re telling me that he’s already waiting for us?”

“Well. Yes. And no. I invited him to watch a movie with us. You know, to help out with his lessons in current pop culture. I just left out the parts about the seducing and the sex.”

“Oh, Tony.”

She sighs and tries to think up about a million excuses as to why this is a Very Bad Idea, but then they’re already walking off the elevator and into their penthouse suite, and, sure enough, Steve is there. He’s in his standard off-duty outfit of neatly pressed khakis and a crisp, clean shirt. When he spots the two of them his face lights up in that smile that is all Steve, and Pepper feels guilty for even starting to think about what’s underneath that shirt.

Okay, so she already knows what’s under that shirt. Bless Tony for including a gym in Stark Tower. She’s seen those wonderful, glorious muscles of his, so really, the guilt she’s feeling is due to her thoughts drifting to what’s under his pants and not his shirt.

Dammit, Tony.

She takes a seat next to Steve, but not too close. Tony pays no such attention to personal boundaries and sits on her other side, an arm going around her shoulder. The team is no stranger to their public displays of affection, and even Steve doesn’t seem to blush so much at seeing it anymore. Tony starts up the movie, and honestly, she’s not even sure what it is because her mind can’t seem to get away from the fact that Tony wants her to seduce Captain America. A buzz at her hip interrupts those thoughts and she glances down at her phone.

_**PUT YOUR ARM AROUND HIM** _

Pepper glances to Steve, who is totally enamored by whatever movie they’re supposed to be watching, then shoots Tony a glare. He smiles back at her, all sly and innocent like and it takes every ounce of restraint she has not to laugh at him. Or roll her eyes.

There’s another buzz which she ignores. This, in turn, only seems to spur Tony on, as he’s never been fully able to grasp the concept of ‘subtle’. His hip pushes against hers, which slides her closer to Steve so hers is just brushing against his. Steve doesn’t seem to notice this, but he certainly does take notice when Tony just grabs her and starts kissing her.

“I’ll give you two some privacy.”

She pulls back from the kiss and wraps a hand around the pure muscle mass that is Steve’s arm.

“No, stay. Please.”

Steve looks at her, then at Tony, then back to her again. For a long while it seems like he’s weighing his options, which only consists of leaving, but then it’s like something just clicks in his head and he sits back. The mood shifts dramatically at that, and Pepper is finally feeling more comfortable with this whole idea. She’s not entirely sure how Steve is feeling though; he seems nervous, but there’s also a considerable amount of excitement in his eyes and, yes, even some lust. It’s that lust that encourages her to press her lips to his.

And it’s Steve kissing her back that encourages her to keep going.

Tony, for once, behaves himself and stays quiet while she and Steve basically make out on the couch next to him. There’s a lot of kissing- deep, slow, sensuous kissing - and a healthy dose of groping and when Steve gets his hand up under her shirt to stroke the curve of her breast through her bra, she feels like she’s a teenager again. The rather significant bulge in Steve’s pants is rather un-teenager like, as is the groan he makes when she experimentally runs a hand across it. She strokes it more firmly and when he starts thrusting his hips up just a little it’s all the encouragement she needs to continue. 

Feeling particularly bold (and horny as hell, because Captain America is grinding his crotch against her hand) she slides to her knees on the ground in front of him. He complies as she tugs his pants and boxers down, revealing what she’s been wanting to see since she first laid her eyes on a shirtless Steve.

God Bless America.

His cock is rock hard and practically begging for her lips to wrap around it. And who is she to deny something like that?

She hears a pair of groans when she does, one from Steve and one from Tony. One of Tony’s hand slides down to hold the hair out of her face, obviously wanting a clear view of things. Steve doesn’t seem to mind this, and neither does she. Pepper treats blowjobs like an art, and she prides herself in having refined that art quite well, a fact that Steve greatly appreciates if his almost incoherent grunts are any indication. She’s perfectly content to finish him off like this, so when she feels a hand pull her head back it’s a shock to discover that it’s Steve, and not Tony, that’s doing the tugging. The look in his eyes is unmistakable. Not wasting any time, she stands, hikes up her skirt, wiggles out of her thong and then sinks herself down onto Steve’s cock.

Again. God Bless America.

Three groans block out the sound of the movie that still plays in the background as Pepper starts a slow, steady rolling of her hips. She thinks that slow and steady is best for Steve’s first time, but either he’s not as virginal as they think he is, or he’s at the point where slow and steady is not wanted at all because he picks her up and turns around, laying her back down on the couch in one fluid motion. And then he starts pounding into her, all power and muscle and hard lines, and holy shit, Captain America is fucking her.

He comes just seconds after she does, all sweet and polite as he slides out and presses a kiss to her forehead.

“Thank you.” 

Pepper isn’t exactly sure that _you’re welcome_ is the right thing to say when you’ve just finished deflowering someone, so she offers him a gentle smile as he pulls up his pants and walks out of the lounge without another word.

“Okay. Do I need to be the one to point out how well behaved I was during that? Because I was. Do I get a reward?”

She smirks as she stands up and starts walking towards the bedroom.

“Maybe.”

This time she doesn’t hold back the laugh when she hears Tony nearly stumble over his feet as he hurries to catch up with her.


End file.
